Presently, a device is needed that is specifically designed to treat back pain in patients. While treating back pain, it is important that the device or procedure not aggravate other conditions of the patient, such as hypertension and headaches.
One method of treating back pain is the inversion method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,697 to Schurch. The Schurch patent discloses a tilting table which may be tilted 120.degree. and on which the patient is held by his ankles. The inversion method poses serious problems to people with high blood pressure, hypertension and headaches. Thus, inverting a patient can cause more harm than that treated by using such device.
Another method of treating patients with back pain involves a padded table that is vibrated at spaced locations. An example of this method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,735 to Yong. The Yong patent discloses a back massager device having a table that is vibrated, a foot rest and a special pad. While vibrating tables are useful, they are limited to massaging only those areas of the patient's back where the vibrator is attached to the table.